zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess/Diachronos/Item Guide
Common Items The stuff you can get from enemies, pots, and chests. Rupees :Description: Hyrule's currency. :Use: Buying stuff. :Where to find it: Pots, Chests, enemy drops, minigame prizes, Dig Spots, rolling into trees, cutting grass... pretty much everywhere. :Notes: A Rupee's color shows how much it's worth. Hearts :Description: A heart. What else is there to say? :Use: Refills one of Link's Heart Containers. :Where to find it: Pots, grass, enemies, Dig Spots. :Notes: Try to find these if you're taking damage. Arrows :Description: It's an arrow. :Use: Ammo for your Bow. :Where to find it: Pots, enemies, chests, Dig Spots (very few places), stores (10 Rupees/bundle). :Notes: Arrows almost always come in bundles of 10. You can also get arrows by moving over an arrow that was shot by a Bulblin archer (before it burns away; also, you can only pick up arrows that are stuck in the ground). Bombs :Description: Big round things that go BOOM. :Use: Blowing stuff up. :Where to find it: Stores (price depends on type and amount purchased), chests. :* As far as I know, this is the first game where you couldn't get Bombs from enemies or breakable things. :Notes: Bombs aren't as easy to find as they used to be (but, considering you can get up to 180 Bombs with all available upgrades, you won't need to restock much). There's three kinds of Bombs: :* Regular Bombs, which don't have any special features; sold in packs of 10, 20, or 30. :* Water Bombs, which are pretty much just regular Bombs that can be used underwater; sold in packs of 5, 10, or 15. :* Bomblings, which run in a straight line until they explode (I also think they home in on enemies); sold in packs of 1, 5, or 10. Equpiment All the Shields, Swords, and Armor in the game. Swords Wooden Sword : Description: A sharpened stick that Rusl made for you. : Where to find it: A chest in Link's house (only available after buying the Slingshot). : Notes: The weakest weapon in the game (second weakest if you count the Slingshot as a weapon for some reason). You lose it almost as quickly as you gain it, but you get something better soon after that. Ordon Sword : Description: A decent metal sword Rusl made as a gift for the Hyrule Royal Family. : Where to find it: Rusl's house after being turned into a wolf. : Notes: You'll use this sword for about a third of the game. And it'll prove its worth time after time. Master Sword : Description: You should already know what the Master Sword is... : Where to find it: The Sacred Grove after an event at Lanayru's Spring. : Notes: The Master Sword does twice the damage of the Ordon Sword. Also, it's the only thing that can harm Ganondorf. "Light Sword" : Description: The Master Sword infused with the power of two Sols. : Where to find it: Palace of Twilight, after returning the two Sols to the entrance. : Notes: Only usable in the Palace of Twilight. It will kill any Twilit creature (except Zant/Phantom Zant) in a single hit. Shields Ordon Shield : Description: A wooden Shield with an emblem that resembles an Ordon Goat's head. : Where to find it: The loft in Talo and Malo's house, after being turned into a Wolf for the first time. : Notes: Since it's made of wood, it'll burn away if you jump in lava or block a fire attack with it. But this time (unlike the Deku Shield) you actually have time to put the Shield out before it's gone. Wooden Shield : Description: Similar to the Ordon Shield, but with a slightly different shape and a different design. : Where to find it: Stores : Notes: Like the Ordon Shield, it's flammable. You can't buy one until your Ordon Shield is gone, and by the time you can buy one you'll already be able to get a better Shield; there's no point in getting one unless you're obsessed with using a burnable Shield with a different design. Hylian Shield : Description: A high-quality metal Shield. It looks a lot like its OoT version. : Where to find it: Kakariko Village (buy at Malo Mart for 200 Rupees), after saving Colin from King Bulblin. : Notes: You won't find a better Shield in the game. It doesn't burn, and you'll never lose it. Armor Ordon outfit : Description: The basic clothes that pretty much everyone in Ordon wears. : Where to find it: Thrall starts out wearing this. : Notes: Umm... Nothing notable really. Other than that Thrall's the only Hylian that dresses like that. Hero's Clothes : Description: The trademark green tunic and hat, but with a few new touches (like chain mail armor underneath the tunic). : Where to find it: Automatically received after returning Light to Faron Province and being turned back into a Hylian. : Notes: Not a lot to say. Get used to seeing this set of armor. Zora Armor : Description: Similar to the Hero's Clothes. Dark blue with scaly "armor" around the torso, flipper-like shapes on the boots, and a fish-shaped "helmet" attached to the hat. : Where to find it: Received in the Kakariko Graveyard after escorting Telma, Ilia, and Prince Ralis to Kakariko. : Notes: You'll be able to swim and breathe freely underwater while wearing it. Also, wearing it will dramatically increase the damage you take from fire and ice attacks. Magic Armor : Description: A red and gold set of armor, with a crown attacked to the hat. When its power is drained, the gold turns a dark metallic blue. : Where to find it: Chudley's Emporium (100,000 Rupees)/Malo Mart Castle Branch (596 Rupees) : Notes: If you're hit while wearing the Magic Armor, you lose Rupees instead of health. It gradually drains Rupees as you wear it. :* When you run out of Rupees, it turns blue and your movement is hindered; take it off right away if that happens. Upgrades Improvements to the amount of stuff you can carry. Items The things you assign to X and Y. Category:Walkthroughs